Their Life and Future
by csinycastle85
Summary: The day they have been waiting for.


Title: Their Life and Future

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do. Bridal Chorus is owned by Richard Wagner and Wedding March is owned by Felix Mendelssohn.

Special Thanks to **CatherineStokes **and** LittleFeileacan **for their reviews!

Author's Note: One shot sequel to Destined. Wedding is six months after Catherine choose Nick. Sorry for the delay it took me many rewrites and edits to get the way I wanted it. Not beta'd!

A/N 2: Italics=flashbacks and bold italics=character thoughts

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Mentions of/Spoiler for: Boom (1.13), Crow's Feet (5.4), Grave Danger Part (5.24) and Grave Danger (5.25)

* * *

-November, 2011-

Today was the day that Nick and Catherine had been waiting for; joining their lives together.

It had been six months since Catherine had chosen him and their lives kept getting better. They went out on a few dates to be sure. The dates only strengthened what they and everyone else around them already knew, they were meant for each other.

Catherine and Lindsey had since moved in with Nick following their visit to Dallas.

As Nick waited with his best man, Grissom and groomsman, Greg, he thought back when he took both Catherine and Lindsey to Dallas to visit his family.

_-Three months earlier-_

_Nick looked over at Catherine and noticed that she was nervous._

"_Hey baby what is the matter?" Nick asked in a whisper after giving a quick kiss._

"_What if your family doesn't like me?"_

"_Hey, don't think like that. You've already met my parents."_

"_Yeah, well it was under different circumstances; we were working against time to rescue you."_

_Nick shivered at the thought being buried alive._

"_Well this time is different they are not only going to love you but they will also adore Lindsey and it will all go well, I know it."_

_Nick's words had calmed Catherine's nerves albeit a little bit. They looked over at Lindsey who occupying herself with her music player_.

He was right, his parents and sisters and brother instantly welcomed the two most important women in his life into the family; Lindsey especially had been smothered with hugs. She had been nervous because she never had any opportunity to experience spending time with a big family; the closest to that experience was her maternal grandmother Lily, her late grandfather Sam and her family at the crime lab.

-x-

In the meantime Catherine was in the bridal room spending a few minutes reflecting. Lily, Nancy and gone to sit in their designated seat Lindsey and Sara had gone to take their places.

As she was checked her reflection one last time she couldn't help but glance a glint bouncing off the mirror and knew the source of the glint.

She looked down at the engagement ring Nick had given her and remembered vividly the time he gave it to her.

_It was a beautiful summer day and a hot 90 degrees in late August, Nick had taken Catherine to the most beautiful place he had known of since he was a kid, the Dallas Arboretum. They stopped at his favorite region of the Arboretum, the arrangement of roses. There he wrapped his arms around her waist, held her close as they watched the sun began to set. _

_Once they had watched the sunset set halfway Nick knew know was the time._

_Gently spinning her around Nick held her hands and began._

"_Catherine, you have made me the happiest guy in the world. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Nick briefly paused, he got down on one knee causing Catherine to gasp and he asked, "Ms. Catherine Willows, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife, will you marry me?" _

_Not able to trust her voice as she lost all rational thought and nodded her answer._

_Nick smiled, staying on his knee, he reached in to his pant pocket and brought out a ring box and opened it and showed her the ring. There it was a 0.5 carat round solitaire diamond ring set in 14k yellow gold and slid it on her finger._

Catherine was still lost in though but came out of it when she heard someone call to her from the other side.

"Who is it?" asked Catherine hoping it was not Nick.

"It's me Aunt Catherine."

_**Jeremy? Well at least it is not the groom.**_

No sooner had Catherine opened the door was she met with see Jeremy's reaction.

"Wow," said Jeremy finally finding his voice to talk, "Aunt Catherine, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Jeremy."

Short silence followed and Jeremy blurted out, "Um Aunt Catherine I was wondering if it would be okay if I walked you down the aisle?"

Catherine smiled. She was touched by her nephew's offer.

"Did either your mom or Lindsey put you up to this?"

Jeremy froze but quickly recovered and answered, "Well my mom asked me to check on you to see if you were ready. All the guests have arrived and are seated and waiting. Plus Uncle Nick is getting impatient and may I add Uncle Nick is better in ways Uncle Eddie never will be and…"

Catherine put a stop to Jeremy's rambling.

"Well if you put it that way then I would be happy if you walked me down the aisle."

Jeremy smiled offering his arm and said, "We'll let's get the show on the road."

Catherine smiled grabbing her bouquet and took Jeremy's arm followed Jeremy out the room.

When Catherine and Jeremy had reached the second door to the church and Catherine gave a nod to the wedding planner Ashleigh Ching and she went to give the okay signal.

-x-

As he stood in his place he saw his parents, Bill and Jillian Stokes watching him, he knew they were happy for him and Catherine. When he saw his adorable nephew walking down as the ring bearer of their wedding bands on the pillow and nieces throwing flower petals as the flower girls he took a deep breath; it was almost time.

Then the Bridal Chorus began to play the guests stood signaling the arrival of the bride.

As soon as Brass and his brother Zachary had opened the door and he saw Jeremy escorting the love of his life walk down the aisle, his knees went weak. Catherine had on an ivory strapless taffeta pick-up ball gown with beaded metallic embroidered lace on bodice and skirt matched with a train. She had her hair styled in a sleek curly updo topped with a tiara; the tiara complemented the ensemble. She looked like a beautiful goddess walking on clouds.

Once Catherine had reached the altar, Jeremy gave his aunt a kiss on the check and placed her hand into Nick's while saying, "Uncle Nick please take care of my aunt."

Nick nodded and said, "I will Jeremy you have my promise."

Catherine then handed her rose bouquet to her maid of honor, Lindsey and she joined hands and the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of Nicholas Stokes and Catherine Willows in holy matrimony, and if anyone can show just cause to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Following a short silence had passed the priest continued and it seemed like time had slowed down and they were the only two people standing there.

They remained oblivious to rest of the crowd basking in each other's happiness when the priest said, "Now Nicholas and Catherine have chosen to say their own vows. Go ahead Catherine."

Catherine who had with mists gathering in her eyes smiled and began her vow.

"Nicky I never thought I would ever find my soul mate. However, from the first moment we met and worked together I knew you were special. We have been through a lot as friends and co-workers I admire and love every thing about you. I will respect you in your successes and in your failures, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."

Nick beamed and began his vow.

"Cath, I never knew how much my life would change when I first stepped into the crime lab. However, when you introduced yourself I thought this is going to the best job ever. As time went on my admiration for you went through the roof especially the time when you helped clear my name. I love what I already know of you, and trust what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day."

Following a brief period of silence the priest then asked, "Do you Catherine Willows take Nicholas Stokes to be your lawful wedded husband, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Nicholas Stokes take Catherine Willows to be your lawful wedded husband, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do."

Both Nick and Catherine knew that a few of the female guests including his mother, his sisters, her mother, and her sister were crying tears of joy.

The priest then added, "Now it is time for the exchanging of rings. May please have the rings?"

Both Lindsey and Grissom stepped forward and placed the rings in the priest's hand.

The priest blessed them by saying, "The rings represent the beginning without an end in a union of love, fidelity and trust."

Turning to Catherine the priest said, "Catherine take this ring and as you slide the ring on to Nicholas' finger, please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Catherine took ring smiled brightly at Nick, slide the ring slowly on to his finger as she said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Nick smiled as the priest turned to him and said, "Nicholas take this ring and as you slide the ring on to Catherine's finger, please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Nick took ring beamed at Catherine, slide the ring slowly on to her finger as he said, "With this ring I thee wed."

After sliding the ring on to her finger, Nick brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Nicholas and Catherine have expressed their promises to be forever faithful to each and love each other unconditionally. By the powers vested in me in the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nicholas, you may kiss your bride."

By now both are smiling brightly Nick stepped closer, placed his hands on her waist, pulled her in and kissed her. During the sweet kiss she wrapped her arms around holding him closer.

The crowd burst into and applause when they came apart. After Catherine received congratulations from Lindsey and Sara and Nick from Grissom and Greg, they joined hands as the priest adds with a smile on his face, "It is my pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes!"

-x-

Following a fun filled celebration at the Four Seasons Hotel (Ray was the MC and Greg as the DJ), and fulfilling the last the wedding traditions (with Wendy and Hodges as the lucky recipients of the bouquet and garter respectively) they left to go up to their honeymoon suite.

Once he had carried her over the threshold and into the beautifully decorated room with rose petals scattered all around the room. He walked her a short distance, put her down, wove his arms around waist, drew her in and began his onslaught of kisses on the open expanse of skin on her neck and shoulders causing her to moan in bliss.

"Catherine," muttered Nick as his lips barely left her neck.

"Yes Nicky?" Catherine asked seductively.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked in your wedding gown?"

"I do believe you have said it many times and the more you say it the more I love hearing you say it."

When Nick lifted his head and looked into Catherine's eyes, he saw nothing but love in her eyes.

Catherine broke the silence by saying, "Why don't you set the mood, my handsome husband while I go and get ready to give you your surprise, hm?"

Nick was already feeling his pants getting tight. He managed to say, "Okay my darling wife…I will be waiting."

With that Catherine backed out of Nick's embrace turned around and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. She made sure she swayed her hips at Nick knowing what it would do to him.

From there she reflected on how much her life has changed.

When she had filed for divorce from Eddie and his subsequent death, she searched for a man to be with only to wind up getting hurt time and again. So she made a promise to herself she would never remarry.

However, her resolve didn't last long; her feelings for Nick had grown. It took nearly losing him for her to realize who she was truly meant to be with and she has never felt safer then when she is in Nick's arms.

As Nick had put on soft jazz he heard a sexy voice call to him.

"Hey Cowboy are you ready for your surprise?"

Nick turned around and when he saw Catherine in a revealing front-tie light blue baby doll and smallest thong saunter over towards with the confidence in each step he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

She sashayed over to him, placed her hands on his clean shaven face, pulled him down and gave him a bruising kiss on his lips. As they kissed he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him whilst she ran her fingers through his hair.

Nick broke the kiss causing Catherine to whimper at the loss of their lips touching, scooped her up and walked towards the bed and placed her on the bed. Then he got on the bed and took off the shirt. Catherine licked her lips when she saw Nick's toned body; now he was all hers.

"See something you like babe?" Nick asked in a husky voice seeing the desire in his _wife's_ face.

Nick leaned in, placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other around waist, began kissing her ad eased both of them as they consummated their marriage slowly and gently and quickly becoming steamy and passionate.

A few hours later, both were under the covers as he held her close to him.

Whispering quietly into her ear, "I love you so much Mrs. Stokes."

Catherine smiled as a tingly sensation shot down her spine as she replied, "I love you too Mr. Stokes."

It wasn't long before the two gave in to round 2 of their wedding night.

* * *

A/N 3: A third story (this time more than one chapter) for CatNip is in the works and could be posted after 2011 starts! Happy New Year everyone!

A/N 4: Thanks for reading "Their Life and Future". Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
